Vaerya (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Races
Humans Strong and intelligent, the humans of Vaerya often lead in times of trouble. Along with their natural proficiency at spellcraft, humans make excellent martial combatants. Despite their strengths, humans are short lived and less resilient than the other races. * +2 Strength. * +2 to the skills Spellcraft, Intimidate, and Ride. * +1 to all spell save DCs. * Humanoid (Human) * Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Human base land speed is 30 feet. * Automatic Language: Regional. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Wizard. A multiclass human’s Wizard class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Elves The moon elf is the most common elf variety. They generally have blue or green tinted skin, large eyes, and various dark shades of hair. They are gracefully built, slender and attractive in appearance. Moon elves are often aloof and whimsical, to the chagrin of most dwarves. * +2 Charisma. * +2 to reflex save. * +2 to the skills search, spot, and listen. * Humanoid (Elf). * Medium: As Medium creatures, moon elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Moon elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A moon elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Automatic Languages: Regional. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Goblin, Orc, and Fey. * Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass moon elf’s Bard class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Dwarves Dwarves are a stalwart and stubborn race. Built to last, dwarves are pound for pound the toughest divinely gifted race of Vaerya. Common traits include a blunt straight forward attitude, and a general lack of tolerance for nonsense. * +2 Constitution. * +2 to the skills heal, balance, and intimidate. * +4 to saves vs. poison and enchantments. * Humanoid (Dwarf). * Medium: As Medium creatures, dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. However, dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). * Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and dwarves can function just fine with no light at all. * Automatic Languages: Regional. Bonus Languages: Giant, Goblin, Orc, and Gnoll. * Favored Class: Fighter. A multiclass dwarf’s Fighter class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Gnomen They are the smallest of all the divinely gifted races, bony and thin, and only averaging 2 to 2-1/2 feet in height. They often have dark gold or brown eyes, tanned skin, and dark hair. Gnomen are primarily pacifists by nature, fighting only when necessary. Gnomen often serve as healers and clergymen, and have an innate and powerful connection to the gods. * +2 Wisdom. * +2 to fortitude saves. * +2 to the skills sense motive, diplomacy, and concentration. * Humanoid (Gnomen) * Small: As a Small creature, a Gnomen gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Gnomen base land speed is 20 feet. * Automatic Languages: Regional. Bonus Languages:''Draconic, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Gnoll. * ''Favored Class: Cleric. A multiclass Gnomen's Cleric class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. Taldur Taldur originated from the interbreeding of elves and humans, eventually evolving into a separate race entirely. Taldur have gold-tinted skin and large eyes. Adaptable and intelligent, Taldur are quick to evolve to their surroundings, and thrive in any role. Born with a thirst for knowledge, many Taldur are well traveled. * +2 Intelligence. * +4 skill points at first level, and an additional point at each subsequent level. * +1 to all saves. * Humanoid (Elf). * Medium: As Medium creatures, Taldur have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Taldur base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A Taldur can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Automatic Languages: Regional. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass Taldur takes an experience point penalty, her highest-level class does not count. Feldur Feldur are the result of interbreeding between the dwarves and the gnomen, and have since evolved into an entirely separate race. Short and stout, they can often appear at first glance to be human children, though their capacity for facial hair and a tendency to go barefoot, revealing hairy feet does give them away. Many Feldur struggle with the different roles of their ancestors, the single-minded determination of the dwarves and the laid back passivism of the gnomen. * +2 Dexterity. * +2 to will saves. * +2 to the skills listen and escape artist. * +4 to the skill gather information. * Humanoid (Halfling). * Small: As a Small creature, a Feldur gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Feldur base land speed is 20 feet. * Darkvision: Feldur can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and feldur can function just fine with no light at all. * Automatic Languages: Regional. Bonus Languages: Gnoll, Goblin, and Orc. * Favored Class: Rogue. A multiclass Feldur rogue class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. ---- Category:Vaerya Setting